The present application relates generally to device communications, and more specifically to methods and systems for providing an improved user experience through enabling collaborative interactions among devices (e.g., terminal, client, etc.) on a peer-to-peer network.
Communication systems are widely deployed to provide various types of content such as voice, data, and so on. These systems may be multiple-access systems capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing the available system resources (e.g., bandwidth and transmit power). Examples of such multiple-access systems include code division multiple access (CDMA) systems, time division multiple access (TDMA) systems, frequency division multiple access (FDMA) systems, 3GPP Long Term Evolution (LTE) systems, time division synchronous code division multiple access (TD-SCDMA) systems and orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA) systems. Further these systems may be wireline based using coaxial cable, fiber optic cable, twisted pair, digital subscriber line (DSL), etc.
Generally, a user may be associated with and/or within a close proximity of multiple devices (e.g., smartphones, tablets, handheld gaming devices, etc.). Currently, applications within a device may collaborate. For example, if a user is watching a video on a device and there is an incoming call, the video may be paused, and user is able to take the incoming call. By contrast, such collaboration does not currently exist between connected devices for e.g., when a tablet and smartphones are connected in a peer-to-peer network. As such, when a user receives a phone call on a first device while watching a video on a second device, the user needs to explicitly/manually pause or stop the video content on the second device before taking the call on the first device. In another example, when different devices are in use on a network in which connectivity is shared (e.g., using WiFi router and mifi devices), playback of a streaming video on a second device and may reduce quality of voice over IP (VoIP) call on a first device. Conversely, if VoIP data is given a high priority than the video data, than the user experience associated with the streaming video playback may be diminished.
Therefore, a system and method that provides an improved user experience through enabling collaborative interactions among devices on a peer-to-peer network is desired.